parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 20
Transcript *(The End) *Movie used: Toy Story 2 *Cast: *Buzz Lightyear - Jimmy Neutron *Zurg - Professor Finbarr Calamitous (Jimmy Neutron) *Rex - SpongeBob SquarePants *Sheriff Woody - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Sarge - Jorgen Von Strangle (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Hamm - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Bo Peep - Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) *Troll Doll - Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Mr. Potato Head - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mrs. Potato Head - Margo Gru (Despicable Me) *Al McWhiggin - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) and Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Slinky Dog - Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Fairies *Rocky Gilbratar - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Buster - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Andy Davis - Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) *Mrs. Davis - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Mr. Shark - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Barrel of Monkeys - Snowgies (Frozen Fever) *Trash Can Toys - Vultures (The Lion Guard) *Wheezy - Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) *Jessie - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) *Mr. Spell - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Bullseye - Sven (Frozen) *Jessie - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) *Stinky Pete the Prospector - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Etch - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Geri the Cleaner - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Utility Belt Buzz - Lloyd Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Barbie Girls - Various Girl Characters *Tour Guide Barbie - Joy (Inside Out) *Emily - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - The Chipmunks (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Amy - Molly (The Secret Life of Pets) *Troll Doll - Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Moana *Molly Davis - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Clips from Movies and Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide *The Fairly OddParents *VeggieTales *Zootopia *Dexter's Laboratory *Despicable Me 1 and 2 *Peter Pan (1953) *The Aristocats (1970) *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Rise of the Guardians *Bee Movie *Muppets Most Wanted *Frozen Fever *VeggieTales in the House *The Lion Guard *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Pinocchio (1940) *Frozen (2013) *Wreck-It Ralph *The Tigger Movie *Sing (2016) *Return to Never Land *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Wallace and Gromit Series *The Lego Ninjago Movie *Rock Dog *The Three Caballeros (1944) *The Little Mermaid *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *Inside Out (2015) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Oliver & Company (1988) *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Fat Albert & The Cosby Kids *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvinnn!!! And the Chipmunks (2015) *The Chipmunk Adventure *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour *The Secret Life of Pets *Tangled (2010) *Moana *Monsters, Inc. *Mulan II *Trolls (2016) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) *Song featured: *The Elegant Captain Hook (from "Peter Pan") *See My Vest from ("The Simpsons: Two Dozen and One Greyhounds") *Woody's Roundup *When She Loved Me *You've Got a Friend in Me (Wheezy's Version) *(Fade in from black) *(Image of Jimmyandfriends logo 2017.png) (Audio used: Nickelodeon Productions Logo (2009)) *(Fade out from black) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts